Just Friends
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Some people disagree with Mac's statement that she and Harm are Just Friend's.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry I haven't updated my stories in awhile but you know how it goes one term paper after another, midterms... Isn't school fun? ^_^ Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and as always reviews are welcome, good bad whatever.

  


"On today's show we are exploring the topic Guys: Can they ever be _just _friends?" The TV host said into her mic.

"Our first guest to the show is Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie a Colonel in the Marines."

Mac walked out and sat down to the cheers of the audience.

"Welcome Sarah, Now as I understand it your best friend is a guy?"

"Yes he is."

"And he works with you?

"Yes Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. He is a lawyer with the Navy's JAG office."

"He is your partner?"

"Yes."

"And you two have been best friends for a long time?"

"Over six years," Mac answered.

"Well that is a long time. So you tell me in all that time he has just been a friend?"

"Yes," was Mac's slightly unconvincing answer.

"Well we have some people who say they disagree with your answer. First out will be Mac's younger sister. Come on out Chloe."

Mac watched as her little sister walked out on stage and sat down next to her.

"So Chloe what do you think? Harm and Mac just friend's?"

Chloe laughed.

"Please, has she been feeding you that line again? My sister is constantly talking about Harm and its definitely not in the way a person talks about a friend. Whenever I call her on it she always skirts around the issue giving me some excuse. But I know the truth. She's in love with him and you'd have to be blind not to see that he loves her too. When I first met Harm and I told him he was one she kept talking about you could definitely see that she was embarrassed. If he was just a friend why was she embarrassed?"

Mac was stunned at the stuff Chloe was saying.

"Plus anyone can see that Harm is a hunk. Who wouldn't think of him as more than a friend?"

As Chloe was saying this a projection screen lowered itself behind Mac.

"Well let's see is he a hunk?" Just then different pictures of Harm flitted across the screen. Mac wondered where they would have gotten these pictures, she looked over at Chloe's face and got her answer. All the ladies in audience were smiling when a picture of Harm in his Dress Whites came up on the screen. A gasp was heard as picture of Harm in shorts and a tank-top from one of JAG's annual softball games came on the screen. Mac had to admit that was one of her favorite pictures too.

"So ladies," the host said as she turned to the audience. "What do you think?"

A chorus of "Hunk, Hunk," could be heard.

"If Chloe's stories didn't convince you that Harm is more than _just _a friend after the break are next guest says she has known the two of them for a long time, has seen it all and there is no way they are just friends. Stay tuned we'll be right back."

  


Who is the next guest? What stories do they have to tell? Chapter two coming soon!


	2. Chapter Two

"We're back and our next guest says that she has known Harm and Mac for a long time and shared in many of their ups and downs. She says they may claim not to love each other but you'd have to be a fool not notice that's a lie. Come on out Lieutenant Harriet Sims."

Harriet made her way out taking a seat next to Chloe.

"So Harriet you say that Harm and Mac being just friend's simply isn't true."

"Who doesn't say? Everyone that knows both the Commander and the Colonel... I mean Harm and Mac knows they are more than friends."

"What makes you think so?" The host asked.

"Well there are so many instances. Where does one start? Well Mac did follow the Harm to Russia twice both times making sure he was alright. The second time she went there, not only did she travel to worn torn Chechnya but she was engaged at the time to another man. Despite this fact she still went half way around the world risking her life for Harm." 

"Mac is this true?"

"Yes it is," Mac replied.

"Well I don't know about you but sounds like love to me," the host said. She then turned to the audience for questions.

"Colonel Mackenzie you traveled to a war torn country, risked your life for Harm and you still claim this isn't love?"

"Well Yes, I mean I had to go after him he's my best friend."

"I see, well Harriet do you have anything else you would like to share with us?"

"Well there is so much but I realize the time constraint. There was this time at a Christmas party I held. After the party started to wind down Harm and Mac got ready to leave. On the way out they stopped under the mistletoe I had strategically placed by the door. Of course they had to kiss it was tradition. But there was hesitation and then the Colonel mumbled something about an awkward moment. What's so awkward about giving your best friend an innocent Christmas kiss?"

"That's a good question Harriet and personally I wouldn't see anything awkward about it but obviously Sarah did."

The host then went to the back of audience where a woman had her hand up waiting to ask a question.

"Sarah I think you should stop denying the fact that your in love and just admit it. He's gorgeous and from what I've heard everyone can tell he loves you too. What's the point in denying it. Go for it honey!"

Everyone in the audience cheered.

Mac was flustered and didn't know what to say. She had to wonder though If people kept saying that it was so obvious that Harm loved her why couldn't she see it? What where they seeing that she wasn't.

"Well," Mac started to answer, "It's complicated."

"That brings us to our next guest. He says things are actually quite simple and not as complicated as they seem. Stay tuned we'll be right back."

  


Who is the next guest? Find out soon! ^_^ and thanks a million for the reviews!!!!


	3. Chapter Three

"We're back with Marine Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. If you're just joining us today's topic is Guys: Can they ever be _just _friends? Before the break we spoke with one of Sarah's closest friends Lieutenant Harriet Sims. Our next guest says things are never as complicated as Harm and Mac make them about to be. Come on out Admiral AJ Chegwidden."

The Admiral made his way out onto the stage taking a seat next to Harriet. Several of the women in audience smiled. He wasn't that bad looking.

"Sorry ladies I'm already taken." This caused a chorus of laughter throughout the audience.

"So Admiral you've known Harm and Mac as long as they've known each other?"

"That's correct. I told them from day one not to get too close to each other but I can see that order was not followed." The audience laughed.

"You say the order was not followed in what ways."

"There are so many. Let's just say they caused more than a few headaches at JAG.

Since day one I knew these two would be trouble. It's a good thing I don't have any hair left cause if I did I would have torn it all out by now."

The host laughed.

"So Admiral have there been any lingering tensions between the two in the office?"

"Tensions? Too many to count. The sexual tension in the office has ben mounting for well over six years and there have been times where the whole office has been high alert. This basically means no one goes withing ten feet of either the colonel or the commander. Go help you if you do. I think Lieutenant Sims has been the only brave soul on several occasion always trying to make peace. I have to say one of the most clear cut examples of love and devotion was the Commander's change of designator. Harm's childhood dream was o be a Tomcat pilot like his father had been. That dream was taken away from him abruptly. When he found out he could fly again he jumped at the chance. The funny thing is you would think being given a dream back would make someone happy but less than half a year later I had the Commander begging to come back to JAG. We all knew why. It wasn't that he didn't love flying, it's that he loved Mac more."

Mac's breath caught. She felt horrible. When Harm had left it had hurt her more than anything ever had. When he came back instead of being glad she had still held a grudge against him never truly wanting to rekindle the friendship they had before he left. She never thought that he had come back because of her. If she had known that things would have turned out very differently.

"You said before things aren't as complicated as they seem. What do you mean by that?"

"The biggest road block in both Harm and Mac's minds is their careers. They feel by starting a relationship they will have to sacrifice their careers. I can tell this is not true and I'm sure Lieutenant Sims can testify to that fact. Life is short. You should always seize every opportunity. Isn't it interesting that no relationship the Colonel or the Commander ever had with anyone else has ever worked out? That's because they are meant to be together."

"Thank you Admiral. Our next guest says that He knows for certain it's love. How does he know? Well Mac told him of course."


	4. Chapter Four

Sorry it's taken awhile for this chapter but I've been battling that nasty flu bug. Thank you so much for the reviews. I've decided to throw in a little twist in the end I hope you like. Enjoy!

"Welcome back. Now as we said before our next guest to the show is someone who knows both Harm and Mac. He says he knows for certain their relationship is more than platonic because Sarah herself told him. Come on out Commander Sturgis Turner."

As Sturgis sat down he noticed the glare Mac was sending his way.

"So Commander Turner. You know both Harm and Mac?"

"Yes. Me and Harm go way back. We were buddies during our Academy days. When I transferred to Jag a little while ago I met Mac."

"What observations have you made about the two since you transferred?"

"Well it's pretty obvious something is going on between the two of them. Whether or not they are aware of it is another story. On several occasions I have asked Harm if everything was okay after I've witnessed one of him and Mac's many office battles. It surprises me that on every occasion I never asked if there was something going on between the pair I just asked if everything was okay. And every time I get an answer that begins with now before you draw any conclusions nothing is going on between us, or the patented it's a complicated situation. Funny I never asked if it was complicated or if any relationship existed outside of normal office, friendship."

"Interesting. So you didn't even hint about an outside relationship but they both did?"

"Well Yes they both hinted to until a revelation made one person's hinting more of a reality."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Well I know I am putting myself at risk for bodily injury by saying this, but Mac did slip to me that she loves Harm. Now when she said this I can say that I was not in total shock. You would have to blind not to see the obvious attraction and love they have for each other. I think that Mac was looking for more of a shocked reaction from me but that's not my personality."

"Now you said you putting yourself at risk for bodily harm. Can you explain why."

"Well after Mac made her little slip I was basically threaten that under no circumstances was I to divulge this information to anyone."

"Yet here you are today sharing this news. Why?"

"Well I do have a sister one tough lieutenant and an ex-navy seal protecting me so I feel pretty safe."

The audience laughed.

"I have to say that I was there in College when Harm met his first real love Diane. I know how he acted around her and I've seen how he acts around Mac. There is no comparison. He loves Mac a thousand times more. I've never seen Harm so upset as the times when him and Mac are at ends. At these times he looks utterly defeated like his reason for living is gone. Imagine how much he most love her if the very thought of not talking to her causes him so much pain."

When Sturgis first got on stage Mac wanted to hurt him liked she'd promised. Now she just felt like a fool. The last thing she ever wanted to do was cause Harm any pain.

"Well after our break we will get to meet our last and final guest. Since this is our Mystery guest no clues as to the person's identity will be given. Stay tuned!"

  


I Hope you enjoyed it.... I wonder who the mystery guest is and what do they have to say?

And as always reviews are greatly appreciated ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5. Our mystery guest has arrived. Special thanks to Lynne for beta reading for me.

  


"We're back and it's now time for our show's mystery guest to appear. Before our guest makes an appearance we're going to play a message the guest wanted Sarah to hear."

An unrecognizable voice started talking.

"I've seen Harm and Mac's relationship from the very beginning. I've been around for all the highs and all the lows. I've seen people try to give advice to the pair, especially Lieutenant Sims." Harriet laughed at this comment. "I've also been there when that advice was ignored. I've seen how stubborn they both can be."

"Most of all, I've seen how they (one or both of the two) always deny the feelings they have for one another. This of course is not true. It's obvious that for the sake of their careers and their friendship they have never admitted their feelings. What would happen if they did admit their feelings? If they never do I guess they'll never find out. Maybe it's time they did find out. I think it's time that one of them gets the courage to say what's on their minds and in their hearts."

As message finished playing someone walked out on stage with to the applause of the audience. 

"Maybe it's time someone told you that they loved you Sarah."

Mac gasped as she saw Harm walking toward her, wearing his dress whites and carrying a bouquet of red roses. Harm knelt beside Mac.

"Sarah, Will you marry me?"

Mac didn't know what to say. She certainly wasn't expecting this. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to compose herself.

"Yes," she whispered as Harm drew her into a hug. The audience started clapping.

The host then started explaining how Harm had orchestrated the whole thing. The show had held a contest asking viewers to send in the most romantic way they would find of proposing to that special someone. The winner would get to appear on the show with that special someone and would also get a dream wedding in Central Park followed by a two week Honeymoon in Bora Bora.

"So Harm, are you relieved that she said yes?"

"Of course I am. After all the mistakes I've made over the years I thought it might have been too late."

"It's about time," the Admiral said.

"That's for sure," Chloe echoed.

Harriet couldn't stop crying. She was so happy for her friends. They were finally going to get a shot at the life they deserved.

  


What do you think? I was thinking about continuing this story with the wedding. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :-)


End file.
